fallingclan_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Oc: Mistyfoot
Mistyfoot story '' ''It was a dark cold night when I first open my eyes "'' Look NightShadow"'' meowed my mother. '' "She open her eyes! '' I look up at my brown, white spotted mother. ''"Third one who open her eyes!" said my father excitedly, I felt something swat at my ear, and notice my sibling, Midnight, then he meowed to me " Hi Mystic! ". I blincked my eyes, noticing my other sibling, Queen, next to him, staying silent and finally meowed " She look like a mouse ". " Queen!" meowed my father then look at my mother who was laughing but felled silence when Nightshadow gave her a concern look. I again look at my brother who was begging to play with me, so I pounced onto him. " Hey I was not ready! " he meowed, laughing then shove me off, "Be ready next time then! " I said in a playful voice.My father glanced outside " I should get going " he said " There waiting " I saw my mother nod to him then he padded away, fading in the dark with his black colored pelt. " Where he going?" I meowed, " Somewhere in the forest " my mother said then lick my forhead. I yawn, feeling tired as a cat hunting for hours. "Guess its time for all of you to get some sleep" she said and nudged us three kits to the kitty-pet nest. We all walk to it and curl us self with our tails, drifting off to sleep.The next mourning, our father was not there, I asked my mother where he was, she did not responed. " Mystic, Midnight and Queen please come here! " she meowed, we all came, excpect for Midnight, who was playing with the house folk. " Midnight come here now! " she hissed, her voice aggresive. Midnight then came running toward us and sat down, " Now.." she said " Where going outside", I sprang up to my paws, excited, with queen looking like she woke up on the wrong side. " Why do we need to go outside? We can have fun inside" she meowed, sounding cranky. " Just give it a chance Queen" My mother said and flicked her tail at the kitty-door " out there now lets go" . When I first got out there, it was amazing! The sound, scents and prey! But then out of no where came my father, Nightshadow sitting on the fence. "Nice out here isn't it?" he meowed, licking his paws "Of course it is!" meowed Midnight looking around everywhere, " I came over to the fence and meowed " Where were you at?". "Out there" He reply, I look up and back up so I can see it. Then I saw it, the large, never ending forest. A few moons later.. I was 6 moons old... I was able to climb on fences then but I was always stopped by my mother. Suddenly I heard a loud sound, It sounded like a monster! Then I saw Midnight and Queen.. then my Nightshadow my father.. and Princess my mother." Kits over the fence!" Princess yelled, sounding like a mouse. We all went over then fence, scared for Starclan sake! Then everyone was silence.. " Its all your fault Nightshadow!" meowed my mother " Its not mine its yours!" reply my father, hissing. " You know what! Im tired of your stupid yowling!" my mother hissed angrly and padded away, with queen following her. '' Me and Midnight stayed with Nightshadow, then look up at him. He then sighed. "Guess its time" he meowed " Time for what?" Midnight meowed " Time for you to see Riverclan" I was confused, what '''is '''Riverclan? When I was thinking, I was intruptted by my brother, Midnight. meowed "Whats Riverclan?". "Riverclan is a clan of cats, and im in it" my father said and padded away with Midnight and I following behind. While we where walking, me and Midnight started getting tired. "Where almost their" my father said, then out of no where, a cat pounced onto my father, the cat was a orange cat. My father hissed and kicked him off, this cat must have been in the clan father talked about because he meowed "Scareye!" then the orange cat meowed "NightShadow!" I tilted my head in confusion. Then Scareye look at me and my brother, " Who are they?" my father meowed "Loners, they just turn a moon old, im taking them to camp." scareye look at me and sniff " They smell like kittypets."'' "We smell like kittypets because.. er.. we been capture by twolegs!" I meowed, Scareye stared at me for a moment and shrug. "Anyway, you coming to Riverclan?" My father nodded and started padding away, me and my brother followed him until Scareye jump in front of us "Woah woah woah, you can't come! Riverclan warrior only!" My father meowed "Maybe let them join? We need more warriors." "True" meowed scareye, "Alright you can come" me and my brother squealed in excitment, we followed them, once we got closer to the camp, I scented cats, a lot of cats! We then got into the camp, everything look great! They where kits playing with eatch other, a pile of prey and a bunch of cats! "Who are they?" said a large, musclar, white cat with only a black tail. "Blacktail, they are recruits." Blacktail grunted and padded to some strange rock and slipped into it, he then came out with a full white cat next to him. "Well" said the white cat, her voice was like a stream. "New recruits eh?" My father and Scareye nodded and the white meowed "Well, hello i'm StreamStar, you two are?" I meowed "Im Mistic and thats Midnight" I meowed, pointing my tail at Midnight. Streamstar thought for a moment and said "Well.. I guess you two can be apprnetices." "Apprentices?" said Midnight, Streamstar nodded and padded to the rock and leaped onto it. "All cats old enough to catch there own prey come beneath highrock!" My father look at us and said "Come along" he sat down near some cats and we sat next to him, cats started starring at us. "These two cats will want to join Riverclan, and I believe they will be great apprentices" Streamstar look at us "Mystic and Midnight, do you promises to defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" Me and Midnight hestiated for a moment then said "I do" "Then by the powers of Starclan, till you reach your warrior names, Mysitic, you shall now be known as Mistypaw, and Midnight, you should be known as Nightpaw" every cat cheer, for some reason, I felt proud. One ( week ) later I pounced onto Nightpaw, playfully. We both laughed and Nightheart kick me off, when we both shook our pelts. "Look at these mouse-brains" sneered Rippledpaw to Raggedpaw "They are like kits!" Raggedpaw smirked "We do not act like kits!" I yowled "Oh yeah? then how about''' kittypets'." Rippledpaw said, Nightpaw fur bristled and I hissed. "Dont say that word!" I meowed angrly "Make me! Kittypet kittypet kittpet!" sang Rippledpaw, Nightpaw hissed and went to Nightshadow, and I stayed "Face it Mistypaw, everyone know your a kittypet!" "Im not!" "Are to" "Am not!" Rippledpaw whisperd into my ear "Cats may seem like that they like you, but they truly '''hate' you." I stood there, eyes watering "Run away from this clan and never come back." I stayed silent and then got up, "You foolish cats will punish you! Wait for it!" I yowled and ran out of camp, as far as I can in a unkown forest, I tripped and got back up, I then saw three cats, a black and white shecat, a full black tomcat and a white shecat, the black and white shecat meowed "What are you doing here?" she hissed I hestiated and stared. This.Was.Another.Clan.Territory. ENDING XD Category:Oc Pages